


Three Claw Marks

by Dutch_Dragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Might show what he looks like later, Other, Patton is the Kitnapper, Trigger warning: abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_Dragon/pseuds/Dutch_Dragon
Summary: PLEASE READ!!This is rated for Teens as it has mentions of abusive households and abuse! For those that get triggered from abuse, abuse mentions, or abusive situations please turn back from reading this! I may not know how to write abuse right but it is still falls under the category.The Kitnapper, a well known supervillain and kidnapper, may be seen as a threat as how he takes his " victims ". He goes in, takes a child, and leaves a three clawed mark on a piece of furniture.Join the duo team of detectives, Logan and Roman, as they chase down this villain before anymore children are stolen in the night!





	Three Claw Marks

Night fell over the unnamed humid city of Florida as a single onlooker watched from a rooftop as a household's light across from him flickered on and his hoodie's ears twitched. He heard a light sound of a slap and a muffled pained squeak. The onlooker let out a growl as the lights were flicked off for thenight of the household. He scouted this neighborhood just for houses like these. 

He leapt off the roof and scurried quickly over to the door of the house and listened carefully to the door for any movement. After a while, he unsheathed his glove claws to unlock the door knob with success. He let out a soft humanoid purr of achievement and sheathed his claws. He slowly turned the door knob and opened the door in a way to not make it a loud creak. He narrowed his eyes and stalked into the house. The onlooker scanned around the front room he entered and noticed a couch. His signature smile grew on his face as he unsheathed his claws once more slashed into the couch, agonizingly slow, that let out a ripping noise. 

He backed away and started to travel deeper into the house, scanning closely from the reason he came inside the house. After a bit of searching, he found an almost broken down door. He gently placed his hand on the door knob and turned it. Peeking his head inside, he saw the reason he broke in. A small bruised boy, wearing a weirdly stitched purple hoodie, against the wall that looked terrified at the intruder. 

The onlooker cooed softly and slowly walked into the room with his hands up in surrender and a calming smile on his face. The boy flinched and turned his head away from him, causing him to sigh softly. He sat down onto the floor a good ways away from the child, waiting patiently for the kid calm down a bit before going closer. 

The kid opened his eyes and turned to the other, shivering in fear. He tried to read his face, which was hard has a good amount besides his mouth were covered by darkness. The child faced his body towards him in confusion, in response the other smiled softly. After a while, he spoke quietly, trying his best not to wake whoever hit the kid, " Hi there kiddo. Now I know you dont know me, well at least well enough... But I promise I am not going to put you in harms way! " The kid looked a bit more nervous and responded in a slight whisper, " How do I know for sure you won't? "

The kid was beginning to shuffle backwards but couldn't go and farther than he already was due to the wall behind him. The onlookers mouth corners melted into a slight frown. " Well that is the only reason why I would be here kiddo, I saw what happened from a bit away but I don't have powers to fight whoever hurt you. But I, the infamous Kitnapper, is here to escort you from this horrible home you are forced to be in. " The onlooker stretched out his hand as a way to shake hands with the kid, causing the kid to flinch slightly staring vigilantly at the hand. His eyes traveled up to the mostly hidden face of the Kitnapper. " What's the catch? " 

The Kitnapper blinked as he paused to think of his words correctly, " W-Well mainly... You won't be able to see your ' family ' that you have for a long while. And you will have to help the others I take from their ' families ' calm down if they are ever victim to a panic attack or anxiety attack... But that is about it. " The kid looked at the other and blinked.  
He spoke slightly louder this time when he answered, " That's all? " The Kitnapper nodded with his smile forming back onto his face, " That is all. "

The kid stood up and hesitantly walked over to the other. He rose his hand to meet his hand. A small sniff was heard, " Please take me away from here... " The onlooker scoffed jokingly, " Of course kiddo! I wouldn't want to keep you here a second longer. " He got up slowly and picked up the kid. " You okay with a piggy back ride kiddo? " The kid gave him a shaky nod. He winked despite it not being seen and put him on his back. " Hold on tight kiddo! " 

He raced out the room and through the house till he made it out of the house, leaving the doors he had opened open as he ran through the neighborhood with the kid he had taken away from the harmful household.


End file.
